


dinner dates and more

by willalwaysbeyou



Series: sparks [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Clingy Mark, Dinner dates, He just has more self-restraint, Implied Sexual Content, Jackson is actually needy as well, Kissing, M/M, Needy Mark, Stairwell? Hmm yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants Jackson alone, missing the younger one a little too much after spending time away. They share a little kiss before they head out for dinner and on the way home, Jackson has other plans, to make the night last just a little bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner dates and more

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from the Markson dinner dates photos that have been floating around. Currently: in denial land where this shit actually went down.

Jackson lay flat on the cooling wooden floor, his sweat making his fringe stick to his forehead, his breath catching from the energetic number he was practicing for - the JYPN number he was collaborating for with Minjun, BamBam, Mark, Jae and Brian - and he looked over, watching Mark talk to Minjun, feeling his breath hitch for an entirely different reason. He hadn't manage to see the boys often because of his Chinese schedules and what little time he had in Korea was spent on practices, perfecting his form and rhythm, putting in a 200%, not wanting to drag his teammates down. Although he saw Mark and BamBam more than he did the rest of the boys - due to JYPN practice sessions - he still missed Mark, a little more than he did the rest.

Mark walked over slowly to the younger boy, preferring to sit beside Jackson instead, his thigh in contact with the younger boy's sweaty forearm. He rested his head on his shoulder as he locked eyes with Jackson, taking in the sight of the tired boy whose chest was moving up and down slowly as he continued panting softly. He smiled, a fond smile creeping up his face, his heart swelling with love and appreciation.

"Shall we go grab food?" He asked, although it was almost 10PM and he knew Jackson tended to avoid food after 7PM. The younger boy rested his cheek on the floor, looking at Mark with his brown eyes as he contemplated his options; he wanted to reject the idea because it was too late but the practice session had been so draining that he was hungry too. He nodded after a while more, words feeling much like a chore, and turned to his other side, wanting to ask the rest of the boys along. Mark gingerly placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. The Hong Kong native turned back to see Mark shaking his head and he cocked an eyebrow, his questions hanging in the air. Before Mark could respond, they both heard Minjun thanking the choreographer for his time, and the shuffling of feet and groans from the other boys as they got up, signalling the practice was over for the day. Jackson stayed in his position, far too spent to move and Mark sat quietly, waiting. 

"Hyung, I'm leaving first. Gyeom wanted something from Paris Baguette so I'll grab that before heading home. Are you heading home?" Bam broke the silence in the room, his fingers still furiously typing on his screen. "Later," Mark answered and BamBam nodded, grabbed his bag and left the practice room. The other boys and dancers shuffled out of the room one by one, and as the last person left the room, Jackson shifted so that his head was resting on Mark's thigh, looking up to watch the older boy as he made himself comfortable. Mark absentmindedly ran his fingers through Jackson's hair, heard the younger one heave out a tired sigh, and they sat in silence, willing for the fatigue to leave before they headed out.

"Why didn't you want the other boys along?" Jackson asked after a while, locking his gaze on Mark's as the older looked down. Mark moved his free hand to interlock fingers with Jackson and Jackson caressed his thumb in circles before pulling their hands up and placing it above his heart, the placement making Jackson half-hug Mark's arm.

"I missed you. And it's been a while since we went out for food," Mark replied softly, eliciting a laughter out of Jackson. Jackson rolled his eyes, a slight tinge of pink making its way to his cheeks. "We went out to eat in LA. Both nights, mind you. And we went out last Sunday AND Monday before I flew out," Jackson pointed out, watching Mark's brows crease together.

"But then you flew out to film that show and you spent an extra day in Hong Kong with your parents and that means the last time we went out was like a whole week ago," Mark answered, his voice even but Jackson could hear the little variations in his tone, certain that if he pushed just a little more, Mark would end up whining. Not tonight though, Jackson decided. He was far too tired to try and deal with an upset Mark.

Jackson chuckled, watching Mark miss the whole point and he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes to savor the comfortable silence. Jackson felt Mark let go of his fingers and soon later it was on his jaw, the touch light on his skin, Mark's warm fingers making him turn his head to lean into the touch. "Thank you," Mark whispered, the load of the unspoken words hanging heavily in the air. Jackson opened his eyes lazily, a smile spreading slowly on his face.

This was how their relationship worked; Mark was not a man of many words, he spoke only what was needed, but he was not particularly gifted and more often than not, his words conveyed only the superficial intended meaning. When Jackson first knew Mark, he had been thoroughly annoyed; the older boy never seemed to have an opinion, and when he did, his words never fully explained the depth of his thoughts, leaving the other party to scramble and try to understand him. Over the years though, Jackson had learnt to read the nonverbal signs, the blink of his eyes, the twitch of his fingers, the breath that he took. Mark never found the need to say more than what was necessary because Jackson always, _always_ , picked up the loaded message behind what was said.

Mark leaned down, his fingers now trailing Jackson's full lips, feeling the younger boy shiver. "Mark," Jackson breathed out shakily, his eyes closing shut. His hand found its way to Mark's nape and he tugged the older down just slightly, wanting Mark to close the distance on his own accord. Closer than ever, Mark studied Jackson's face, watched how his eyelashes curled beautifully, watched how Jackson parted his lips slightly, patiently waiting for Mark. For the nth time, Mark thanked his lucky stars for bringing Jackson to him.

Mark closed the distance between their lips, Jackson's slightly rougher lips grazing over his own. His eyes fluttered shut, the sensation overwhelming him. It had been a while since the two kissed, and even though they had all the space and time in the dorm, the two rarely made out, out of respect for the other boys. Mark had always preferred kissing when it was only the two of them anyway, there were no eyes to watch or judge, feeling like the world revolved only around them two.

The kiss was unrushed and full of unspoken feelings, their tongues speaking volumes, doing what their words couldn't. Mark broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity and breathed heavily, his emotions getting the better of him and he started peppering light pecks on Jackson's lips. Still with his eyes closed, Jackson allowed Mark to do whatever he wanted, knowing the older missed him just as much as he missed Mark, if not more. After another drawn out kiss, in which Mark lightly sucked on Jackson's lower lip, making the younger one arch just a little that Mark would have missed the movement if not for the fact that the weight on Mark's thigh dipped slightly for that moment, Mark pulled away, resting his forehead on Jackson's.

"I missed you too," Jackson drawled, his eyes fluttering open as he looked right up at Mark from the little distance, lifting his chin a little to peck Mark lightly on his lips. He felt Mark smile against his lips and placed a hand on Mark's shoulder pushing him as he got up from his position and sat upright. "But you have been extremely clingy lately," he teased, a fond smile on his face as he looked at Mark. Mark laughed, not even bothering to deny Jackson's observation and he stood up to walk towards their stuff.

Pulling out the t-shirt he wanted to change into, he felt Jackson loosely wrap his hands around his waist from behind, the weight of Jackson's head sitting on Mark's shoulder. "Are you still hungry?" Jackson asked gingerly, nudging Mark to help him retrieve his black t-shirt on the table. Mark laughed as he passed Jackson his t-shirt, letting his head drop backwards on Jackson's shoulder. "You're not even half as satisfying as what I'm going to order later," he teased, and picked his head up to kiss Jackson on the cheeks. Jackson huffed and puffed indignantly, letting go of Mark and walked away to the washroom to change, his grumbles resonating off the walls loud and clear. Mark chuckled, his heart feeling much lighter than it had in days.

"You're paying for dinner tonight. After that scar you carved in my heart," Jackson declared with a pout after he walked out of the washroom, smelling fresh, Mark's favorite cologne on him. Mark walked closer, him himself having cleaned up and refreshed, and cupped Jackson's chin, eyes never looking away. Mark did this a few times on stage during their Fly concerts, the adrenaline of holding Jackson so close in front of the fans had him on a high but Jackson always looked away, never looking Mark straight in the eye and the act never failed to make him giggle. Jackson was so adorable when he was shy and Mark made a mental note to one day tell him about this - no, not tonight, if Mark was planning to survive the night without a certain one breathing down his neck asking when else did Mark find him adorable - before he let go of his fingers and turned towards the door.

"I'm always paying, you scrooge. I tend say something stupid and this has got to be like the 8th million scar you've gotten right before we head out."

Jackson trailed after Mark as they walked out of the practice room, his laughter bright and mischievous, the weary of the day long forgotten.

 

The two slipped out of the back door of the company, thankful that there were no fans waiting for them. They walked in comfortable silence, close enough for Jackson to catch a faint whiff of the cologne Mark used, but not close enough for their skins to touch. Whenever they were out in public, they made sure to keep a considerable distance, so that eyes didn't linger longer than necessary and tongues didn't start wagging. GOT7 was priority in both their lives, placed in even higher regard than their relationship with one another, always keeping themselves in check so that they would not ruin the one thing that had allowed them to meet and form a family away from home. They turned a corner and the familiar view of one of their regular dinner spots loomed into sight. Mark picked up his pace as they neared the restaurant, held the door and side-stepped so Jackson could walk in through the open door, earning a laugher from the younger male.

The restaurant was not filled with people as it usually was, the late night probably playing a part. Jackson walked towards the back of the restaurant, picking a table by the window that was in front of one of the walls, and settled in the seat facing the wall. Mark followed closely behind, settling himself in front of Jackson. He opened his mouth to ask Jackson what he wanted but Jackson's phone rang before words could even leave his mouth. Picking up his phone, Jackson mouthed 'the normal' to Mark before turning towards it, caught up with conversation with the person on the other line.

"I'll get one smoked salmon sandwich and one rucola ham cheese sandwich. One green tea and one americano, please," Mark turned to the waitress, smiling sweetly as the new unfamiliar face scribbled furiously into her note pad. After repeating their order, she turned to walk away before Mark called out to her again. "Oh hold up, I forgot. Can we get two servings of cheese in the ham sandwich? We'll pay the difference," Mark added. Mark turned to Jackson as she walked away after nodding, only to find the younger one still animatedly in conversation, occasionally laughing affectionately at what the other person was saying. Mark propped his chin up one of his fist, looking at Jackson through his eyelashes. Mark reached out his other hand to touch Jackson's fingers that were drumming on the table, making Jackson turn and smile down at Mark. Mark turned over his hand, open palmed and Jackson began drumming his fingers into Mark's palm, occasionally drawing little hearts and smiley faces as the conversation went on.

"Bam, please," Jackson laughed into the phone, "You're just pissed Gyeom preferred the bread--" Before he could finish his sentence, Mark pried the phone away from Jackson, a look of boredom plastered on his face. "Bam, you can finish this conversation when we get home. Our food's here, Jackson needs to eat." Mark clicked the phone shut and shoved Jackson's phone into his pocket.

"You should be talking to meeeee," Mark whined, pouting as he stared at Jackson accusingly. Jackson squinted his eyes in disapproval, pulling his hand away from Mark's palm as a petty revenge. "Don't do that anymore, especially to any of the boys," Jackson warned him softly, trying not to fall prey to the way Mark's full lips were pouting so prettily and were begging to be kissed away.

"If I had known it was Bam, I would have ended the call sooner. Also, I'm sure it's rude to be on the phone when you're out for dinner with someone else." Mark's voice was soft and he was grumbling to himself mostly, but Jackson picked up on every word. He bit down a smile, knowing fully well that he would have pulled the same act if the roles were reversed. Mark’s face was still scrunched up in a pout so Jackson stood up and leaned across the table, cupped Mark’s face in his palms as his fingers soothed out the creased eyebrows. Forgetting where he was, he then brushed his thumb across Mark’s lower lip, the loving act causing Mark to sit up straight, his eyes growing wide in surprise. Right at that moment, the waitress placed their orders on the table, her presence shocking Jackson, making him fall back quickly in his seat as he tried hard not to blush. Luckily for the two, the new girl was far more concentrated in making sure she did not screw up their orders to notice what happened.

They started their dinner, Mark cutting up his salmon sandwich and offered the first bite to Jackson. After a minute of silently eating, Mark looked at Jackson, and not for the first time he noticed how Jackson’s skin was turning for the worst, his fatigue the ultimate cause of it.

“Are they treating you good there?”

Jackson looked up from his plate, taking two seconds to register what Mark was asking before he nodded his head, a smile playing on his lips. “It’s tiring, all the crazy running and stuff we have to do, but the guys are treating me well. They’re always looking after me, making sure I’m hydrated and stuff, especially after Shou ge fainted during our third filming,” Jackson replied, the fondness in his voice hard to miss. Mark nodded wordlessly, knowing fully well that Jackson enjoyed filming for Fighting Man, but he was always worrying; watching the show, the stunts and missions Jackson had to go through were high-risk and dangerous. “Hey, you don’t have to worry,” Jackson coaxed softly, after it became clear Mark was not going to say anything else, “I won’t come home to you injured.”

Mark looked up, not surprised that Jackson could read him so well, and smiled to the younger one. “Injured or not, you best be coming home to me. I’ll prefer it if you came home in one piece, but even if you get hurt during filming, come back straight to me. I’ll take care of you,” Mark answered, his hand finding its way to Jackson’s, their fingers now interlaced with one another’s. Jackson squeezed Mark’s fingers in response before releasing it to continue finishing his meal.

“Did…. you ask for more cheese in this?” Jackson mumbled as he opened up his sandwich to find double servings of cheese. He looked up, throwing daggers to Mark as the older one grinned happily. Jackson rolled his eyes, annoyed and Mark laughed to his reaction, his laughter unadulterated. “You know I wouldn’t pay an extra $2 for another serving of cheese, Mark Tuan,” Jackson pointed out, trying his best to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

“I also know that you _always_ want extra cheese but can’t find it in you to fork out that amount for literally only one more slice. I, on the other hand,” Mark explained, his fingers exaggeratingly pointing to himself, “find it extremely worth it to spend $2 more on my boyfriend so he gets the cheese he wants.”

Jackson opened his mouth to fire back a response but closed it shut as Mark grinned beautifully back at him. There was no point making this a bigger deal than it was, and Jackson _loved_ the extra cheese so he huffed at the older one childishly to convey his displeasure before continuing to dig in.

 

Walking home after their dinner, the streets were empty and it allowed the two to take their time, basking in the peace of the night, enjoying their time with one another. Noting there was no one in sight, Mark inched closer to Jackson, linking their fingers together, relishing in their touch. The walk back felt extremely short, although they had been walking for twenty minutes, but such was what Mark always felt when he was spending time with Jackson - far too short, ending far too soon. The two walked into their apartment complex lobby and as they waited for the elevator Jackson let go of Mark’s hand, walked behind Mark so he could hug the older from behind, his lips lingering in the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark leaned into Jackson’s body, the touch making him yearn and wishing he had more than just the next five minutes alone with Jackson. The elevator doors opened and Mark sighed, reluctantly walking away from Jackson and into it, their time alone together coming to a near end.

Jackson trailed after, and the lift began ascending up. At the third floor, Jackson pushed the button for the sixth floor, two levels below their dorm. Mark turned to look at him questioningly, but Jackson stayed silent, looking ahead. Once the elevator reached the sixth floor, Jackson walked out wordlessly and Mark followed after. He turned into the stairwell, a confused Mark right on his heels. He climbed half a flight of stairs and leaned lazily against the wall between the sixth and seventh floor, watching Mark closely.

“Come here,” Jackson uttered.

Mark climbed the last remaining steps before he stood in front of Jackson, the distance between them small and dangerous. Jackson snaked his arms around Mark’s waist, tugged the older one closer so that Mark came to stand in between his thighs and his lips met Mark’s. His tongue slowly slid out, urging the older one to open up for him, to let him have a taste. Mark tilted his head, his lips parting, granting access to the younger one as his arms rested on Jackson’s lower back. The younger’s tongue entered slowly, almost indecisive, like it was the first time. Mark felt Jackson’s tongue take its time, exploring every corner of his mouth like he always loved doing, teasing, coaxing and he felt himself melt against the younger, warm heat spreading through his body. Mark wanted more, _needed_ more, so his hands moved to Jackson’s pelvis, pulling the younger one closer but Jackson didn’t budge. He tried again but the younger boy stood in his place and Mark whined into Jackson’s mouth, pushing himself into Jackson’s space instead.

Jackson pulled away from the kiss and hung his head low, leaning on Mark’s shoulder. “Don’t do that,” he mumbled, his voice hoarse. Mark bit down on his lip, a little bit of guilt creeping up his conscience. He knew Jackson was trying his hardest to hold back as well, trying not to cross the line but he needed to touch Jackson everywhere, needed to be touched in return. “We’re not going to start something we can’t finish here and now,” Jackson continued, his voice heavy.

“We can finish it here,” Mark whined as his mouth kissed Jackson’s neck, the taste of Jackson intoxicating and addictive. Jackson lifted up his head and laughed, pushing Mark slightly away so that their crotches were no longer pressed up against one another. “Just because you give in whenever I whine under you, you know it doesn’t mean I give in when the roles are reversed, Yien,” Jackson warned, his voice low, Mark’s chinese name sounding delicious from Jackson’s mouth. Mark looked up at Jackson, knowing better than to try and push his luck; he knew Jackson was resolute and pushing any further would only make him end up with a hard-on that has to be resolved in the shower, alone, and that was not what Mark wanted. Not when Jackson was just a room away, not when five other boys he truly love and adore sleep peacefully moments away from him.

“Okay,” Mark sighed, his lips once again finding Jackson’s, whose lips was now wet and soft, unlike earlier. He sucked on the younger’s lower lip, hearing Jackson try to hold back a moan, and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck. He pulled off with a sound, watching Jackson pant slightly in front of him, and dove in again, this time sucking on the younger’s tongue. The beautiful sounds Jackson were making from the back of his throat made the heat rush to Mark’s nether regions and he pulled away regretfully after a while, making sure he savoured Jackson enough for the younger boy to know how much he was loved.

Mark walked out of Jackson’s space and leaned against the wall next to Jackson, both boys breathing heavily, their bodies sensitive. He turned to look at Jackson’s profile, and saw his face flushed, and his lips deliciously wet. Mark smiled as he dipped his head back, knowing that regardless of Jackson’s steel determination, he was still able to get Jackson’s body responding, that _he_ was the one who was able to break the boy down into a writhing mess.

“Good now?” Jackson asked after a while of calming down, the flush from his cheeks gone and his eyes no longer dripping with lust. Mark nodded and Jackson took his hand in his, pulled Mark up the stairs to the eighth floor, towards their dorm. Mark tightened his grip on Jackson’s hand, loving the way Jackson’s thick fingers filled up the spaces between his, a tight fit that left no room for anything else.

Jackson was a drug, and Mark had absolutely zero intention on remedying that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...... I hope that was okay to read. It's my first time ever writing a make-out scene so I'm not sure if this is.. okay to read or not. I don't think I did too badly, I hope, but do let me know via comments if there's things I should be looking out for etc.
> 
> I'll probably need more practice and pointers before I embark on this fic idea I have in my head (it includes Mark as a CEO, Jackson as a personal trainer, maybe lots of touching, grinding, smut, I don't know). Let me know what you think! I learn (and bask) from every comment and kudos I get, spurring me to improve and do better!


End file.
